After being used, conventional electric irons can not be stored directly for their high temperature. And after returning to normal temperature, the iron only can be stored by placing on a horizontal surface, the way to storage is too simple. With the accelerating life rhythm, people need a simple cover to insulate the hot iron so as to store the iron rapidly.